I'll Always Love You
by lilythesilly
Summary: As long as you know I'll always love you no matter where life takes us" TxG one-shot, please review!


**A/N wow! This is the first HSM one-shot I've written in a **_**long **_**time. But I did see HSM 3 on friday so I decided to come back to this movie and write something for you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM**

* * *

Troy Bolton drove down the familiar street in his new truck, and when he says new he really means it runs well. He was heading over to Gabriella's house to help her finish packing her things for Stanford.

You see the Wildcats had graduated just a week before and Troy and Gabriella were already heading to California to start their new lives in college, Troy and the University of California in Berkley, and Gabriella to Stanford in San Francisco, so they would be fairly close to each other , about thirty seven point two miles to be exact.

Troy finally arrived in front of the Montez household, pulling his truck to a stop. He got out and walked across the lawn which still had the for sale's sign on it, and he creeped into the backyard passing the hammock and climbing up the tree that led to Gabriella's balcony.

Troy hid on the side of the balcony in the shadow's and quietly got out his phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Hey Wildcat, or should I say Bear?" She asked teasingly into the phone **(A/N if you don't know the Bears is the mascot for Cal Berkley)**

"Why hello Miss Montez, how are you this fine summer day?" He asked grinning

"Oh fine but I'm totally and completely swamped with all this packing I have to do, and I have no one to help me," She said sighing melodramatically

"Well you're in luck Miss Montez because you're knight in shining armor is right outside" Troy said

"Oh Orlando Bloom is here?" She asked laughing as she opened the door coming face to face with Troy,

"No, you just have plain old Troy Bolton," He said sighing

"I guess you'll do," She said grinning

"Where do we start?" He asked

"Can you pack these photo's while I pack my drawers?" She asked him

"Or, I could pack your drawers while you pack the photo's" Troy suggested with a teasing smile

Gabriella tapped her index finger on the side of her face pretending to think, "Hmmm, how about no?" She asked with a toothy grin,

"Ugh fine, be that way," Troy scoffed turning his head and walking to the other side of the room,

Gabriella shook her head and chuckled and walked up behind Troy and placed her hands over his muscular chest,

"Just think if you're lucky I'll let you _unpack _the things in my drawer," She whispered in his ear which sent chills down his spine,

"You're to good to me," He said

She sighed, "I know, now get to work," she said laughing before walking to the other side of the room,

2 hours later, not much was packed, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on her bed looking through her photo albums,

"Oh my goodness do you remember this picture?" Gabriella asked holding it up

Troy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah that was from our first date, what a disaster,"

"Yeah, but it was one of the best nights of my life," She said kissing him on the cheek

They spent the restf the night laughing and reminiscing the past 2 years of being together,

Suddenly Gabriella's smile faded into a frown and she turned away biting her lip,

"Brie what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned, all Gabriella did was shake her head biting her lip harder trying to hold back tears,

"Brie, I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong," He said taking his hand in hers

Gabriella took in a deep breath and sighed, "It's just what if you meet someone different in Berkley and forget all about me?"

Troy just stared at her before breaking into a fit of laughter,

Gabriella quit biting her lip and let the tears she'd been avoiding slip down her face,

Troy took notice of this and immediatley stopped laughing,

"Oh Brie, do you honestly think that would happen?" He asked stroking her cheek with the back of his hand,

Gabriella slightly nodded sniffling,

"Brie that's not gonna happen, I would never imagine looking at another girl, and do you know why?" He asked

Gabriella slowly shook her head no

"Because Brie, I don't want anyone else, because no girl could _ever _compare to you," He said assuring her

Gabriella broke out into a huge smile and laughed lightly, "I know, I'm sorry that was a stupid question,"

"It's okay Brie as long as you know I'll always love you no matter where life takes us."

"I'll always love you too Troy, forever,"

* * *

**A/N So? What did you think? I personally thought it was cheesy and kinda sucked, but I want to hear your thoughts! Please review! **

**Much Love,**

**-SL-**


End file.
